


Getting Started

by Krashlyn



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:56:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krashlyn/pseuds/Krashlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Ash & Ali meet (with a little push from Ali's friends)...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hi." A girl walked right up to Ashlyn outside the coffee shop as she sat at a tall, patio table in the sun.

"Hey." Ashlyn smiled at the brunette standing in front of her.

It was the same brunette she flashed a smile to when she walked by earlier- as she sat on the couches, talking with her friends. They were the same friends who just pushed the brunette into Ashlyn's table as they were leaving.

The same friends who continued to walk down the sidewalk and now waited off to the side. Giggling.

Ali felt super awkward.

"I um- I'm sorry." The brunette forced a chuckle. "My friends are acting like middle-schoolers and pushed me over here." She explained.

Ashlyn could tell this girl was nervous and embarrassed by her friends pushing her over.

But she also noticed the reason they did it.

And the brunette was not used to this. It definitely isn't something she's done before.

But she played it off like she had no idea what was going on.

"No, its okay." She gave her a warm smile as she stared into her eyes. "Every now and then we need a push, right?" She gave her a pointed look.

Ali got lost in those eyes. She swallowed and took a deep breath. She was going to go for it. What did she have to lose?

"I'm sorry." She extended her hand. "I'm Ali."

"Hi Ali." Ashlyn said smoothly and shook her hand. "I'm Ashlyn."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw one of her friends smack the other's arm, as if to say 'look, it's working'. It was just another affirmation of what Ashlyn already knew was happening.

Ali looked like she didn't know what to say next. And she didn't. Nothing was coming to her head. As much as she wanted to "go for it", she had no idea how.

"You should ask if you can sit here." Ashlyn said quietly and nodded to the empty seat across the table.

She was helping Ali out.

But Ali just gave her a confused look. She figured she'd go with it though.

"Can I... sit here?" She asked, very hesitantly. Like each word itself was a question.

"Sure." Ashlyn smiled, sat up straight in her chair, and closed her book. "Its just me today."

"Oh..." Ali started second-guessing it when she realized Ashlyn was reading. Maybe she was interrupting. "I don't want to distract you from-"

"I'm letting you know I'm not expecting anyone." Ashlyn explained, quietly again, like she was giving Ali hints.

Ali sat down in the seat but still didn't know where to go from there.

"Do you come here oft-" She stopped herself from finishing that sentence, wishing she didn't phrase it like that. This was not going well for Ali.

Ashlyn bit back a chuckle. She found it endearing.

"I come here once a week. Tuesdays." Ashlyn answered the intended question.

She had seen Ali a few times in the past. How could she not notice her? But she certainly never took her for the shy type.

"Oh, nice." Ali smiled but she didn't keep the conversation going. She should have mentioned that she came here on random days or that her favorite drink is the vanilla chai latte with chocolate shavings on top. But her brain wasn't working right now.

Ashlyn noticed and decided to be blunt.

"You don't normally do this, do you?" She asked with smile.

She was trying to help Ali out but Ali was still too embarrassed to notice.

And now Ali was slightly put-off by the question and narrowed her eyes at Ashlyn. Maybe she had the wrong impression here.

"I should probably go... my friends are waiting." Ali explained nicely and stood to leave.

"Okay." Ashlyn smiled and nodded up-and-down slowly, keeping her eyes on Ali. Waiting for Ali's final question. The real reason she was pushed over here.

Ashlyn knew what was coming so she tried to hide the smile that was creeping up.

But Ali froze. She panicked. She backed-out.

"Bye!" She said quickly and bailed on the whole plan. Turning and hurriedly walking to her friends. Boy, were they going to get it.

Ashlyn furrowed her brow. She was not expecting Ali to just leave. _What the heck?_

Ali made it about ten feet from her friends before she grit her teeth and said...

"I hate you guys. Are you seri-"

"Hey, Ali..." She heard someone jog up behind her.

It was Ashlyn- who looked confused and maybe a little nervous now herself.

Ashlyn got right to the point...

"Are you trying to ask me out?" She narrowed her eyes and cocked her head to the side when she asked.

"What? No!!" Ali lied. _But, yes._

Ashlyn looked to her friends for the real answer and they just held back laughter with wide eyes. One of them slightly nodded up-and-down.

_Thought so._

Ashlyn looked back to Ali who was seriously blushing and looking toward the ground.

Ashlyn didn't plan on letting her get away that easily. She smiled softly when Ali looked up again.

"If your answer changes to yes... I'll be here- same time next week." She said confidently and took a step back toward the tables. "It was nice meeting you, Ali. I hope to see you again soon." She said and walked away.

Ali's friends stood there with wow'd looks on their faces. Their plan, technically, actually worked. Sorta.

In Ali's mind- their plan, technically, totally sucked. She would have been better off admiring the blonde from afar, like she had been doing all year, instead of having her friends push her into the girl's life, literally.

But now, the notion was out there. Ali had a second chance. And maybe, IF she played her cards right, maybe the blonde would say yes.

That is... if Ali could ever work up the courage to actually ask her next time.

"Still hate us?" One of her friends, Liz, asked and it snapped Ali out of her daze.

"No." Ali blushed and started walking.

"Are you going back next week?" Another friend asked as they turned the corner. Out of view of the cafe.

"Hell yea." Ali's confidence was suddenly back as they were out of sight. "Gotta ask the girl out, duh." She said it like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Where was all this sass when you were tripping over your words before?" Liz teased. "I've **never** seen you so nervous."

She laughed and did an impression of Ali's nervous mannerisms.

"Yea..." Ali shook her head at herself. "I have no idea what that was."

...


	2. Chapter 2

...One week later...

"Can I sit here?" Ashlyn heard an unforgettable voice ask as she sat at a window table in the same cafe.

She looked up to meet unforgettably beautiful, brown eyes and nodded yes.

 _She actually showed up._ Ashlyn was surprised.

"H-hi." She sat up straight and closed her book as she watched Ali take the seat in front of her, and ultimately, her advice.

"You look surprised to see me." Ali pointed out with a soft smile.

"Not gonna lie... I am a little surprised but I certainly can't complain." Ashlyn nodded as she spoke.

"Well... I _don't_ normally do this." Ali answered her question from a week ago. "This is actually the **first** time I'm doing this." She explained with a nervous smile. "So... yea."

She had an awfully endearing mumble and Ashlyn let herself get caught up in it. She didn't even realize she wasn't responding to the poor girl.

Ali thought that was a bad sign and started rambling...

"I mean, like... I've been asked out... by guys... and girls but I've never been the one to ask because-"

"Do you want to go out with me sometime?" Ashlyn interrupted when she snapped out of her daze and realized why Ali was going on a tangent.

"What?" Ali stopped short. "Wait. I was going to ask _you_ out. I practiced what I was going to say all week." Ali explained.

"You're doing a great job." Ashlyn joked sarcastically and Ali stared at her for a second before cracking a smile and nodding in agreement.

"Yea, I'm not good at this." She gave in.

"You're usually the one who gets asked, am I right?" Ashlyn pried a bit.

"I guess so, yea." Ali admitted with rosey cheeks.

"And I'm usually the one who does the asking." Ashlyn pointed out.

They both looked at each other in silence for a few seconds until Ashlyn stood up.

"I'll be right back." She walked away and up to the counter with her coffee cup.

 _This is not going well._ Ali thought to herself. She even contemplated leaving and saving whatever dignity she had left.

"Hi." Someone standing next to her broke her out of her escaping thoughts.

"Hey." Ali responded hesitantly when she looked up to find Ashlyn handing her a mug of fresh coffee.

"Mind if I sit here?" She asked as she pointed to the seat across from Ali. Even though it was technically her seat to begin with.

"Go for it." Ali said with a smile as she caught on to what was happening here. This was the side of the bargain Ali was more comfortable being on.

"I'm Ashlyn." She extended her hand when she sat.

"Hi, Ashlyn. I'm Ali." She took her hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Ali. I've seen you here before so I thought I'd say hi this time. Um, I hope you like French Vanilla lattes...?" She pointed to the mug with a cute smile.

Ali smiled back and shook her head a little bit at this fake introduction.

"I'm partial to the caramel latte but this will do." She teased as she took a sip.

"Caramel latte. I'll remember that next time." Ashlyn flashed her a smile, alluding to another meeting.

"Thanks." Ali laughed and her nose crinkled and at that Ashlyn lost all self-control to keep this act going. _That laugh. That smile._

"Or maybe I can buy you a real drink sometime?" She switched to dead serious and Ali's eyes shot up from the mug to meet hers. "Tomorrow night? 8:00 at McGuire's?" Ashlyn asked.

A smile slowly crept across Ali's face before she nodded.

"Yes. 8:00 at McGuire's." Ali agreed.

Ashlyn fought a huge smile and grabbed her book and phone from the table. She figured that was a good note to leave on.

"Well then..." She had to go before the smile took over. "I'll see you tomorrow, Ali."

...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow... its been a while. I actually wrote most of this chapter a while ago so here it is.
> 
> Sorry about not updating my older stories. Working on it this weekend while I'm sick (blessing in disguise?). Keep your eyes peeled.

It was 7:55 and Ashlyn had already been there for ten minutes. She wanted to be early but not this early. Now she was nervously bouncing her foot on the bottom rung of the bar stool. Every few seconds she would glance to the entrance.

Ali parked in the back lot and came in the alternate entrance. She took her time walking to the bar so she could study Ashlyn's mannerisms. She looked... nervous. It made her feel better about being so nervous herself.

Ashlyn turned to check the door again but to no avail. She slowly turned back to her whiskey and ginger ale and was surprised to find Ali standing next to her.

"Hey." Ashlyn was a little startled but certainly happy to see her.

She got up and gave her a hug then pulled out the stool next to her. The only empty seat in the whole place. She kept having to tell people it was "taken".

"Sorry if I kept you waiting." Ali offered with a smile.

"Not at all. I was too early. May have overestimated for walking time." Ashlyn chuckled. "What would you like to drink?" She kept eye contact with Ali the entire time.

"Whatever you're having." Ali said with a cute smile.

"You sure?" Ashlyn asked skeptically.

"No... but that sounded good though, right?" She chuckled at herself.

"It did. You were veryyy convincing." Ashlyn played along with a smile.

"How about... an espresso martini." She decided from the menu on the bar-top.

"Oh, fancy." Ashlyn gave her an approving look and then turned to get the bartender's attention.

...

"So... this place is nice." Ali looked around and Ashlyn followed her gaze.

"A little nicer than I originally expected." She blushed when she realized it was super fancy for a first date. "I heard someone talking about this place and I was nervous when I asked you out so... I kinda went with it." She smiled shyly. "I hope its okay..."

Ali smiled back genuinely.

"Of course. I just didn't take you as the 5-star restaurant type." Ali said.

Ashlyn raised her eyebrows playfully and Ali realized how that must have sounded.

"I didn't mean- oh, that came out wrong. I mean- uh- like you're 5-stars but not like..." She trailed off and shook her head with a chuckle. "What am I saying?" She laughed at herself.

"That I'm 5-stars, apparently." Ashlyn laughed too.

"All of that came out wrong." Ali was slightly embarrassed but was a good sport about it.

"That's the nicest thing someone's ever said to me." Ashlyn feigned sentiment to keep the joke going.

Ali nodded and smiled. "Okay. Okay."

"But you're right, I'm not the 5-star restaurant type. I'm more of a wine-bar or dive-bar type." Ashlyn narrowed her eyes as she said it.

"I like wine." Ali added quickly but it sounded more like she was accepting a suggestion.

"Yea?" Ashlyn chuckled. She had to admit, something about this girl was very intriguing.

"Yea." Ali replied and took a sip of her fancy martini.

"Well then... want to head out after this drink?" Ashlyn proposed as she held her glass up to clank with Ali's.

"That sounds perfect." Ali met her glass and Ashlyn waved the bartender over to close her tab.

...

They walked up the sidewalk next to each other. Still too soon for any kind of contact.

They stopped a few blocks down at a cute, little wine bar with a back patio. Ashlyn had always thought this place was the perfect date location. She wished she had originally thought of this when she asked Ali out.

Ashlyn stopped and looked at Ali before they walked in and Ali waited for her lead.

"Are you ready for a _real_ Ashlyn Harris date?" She asked. Pretending this was a very serious matter.

"I think I can handle it." Ali challenged back.

"Alright good." Ashlyn smiled and looked down to her watch. "And the date starts... now." She opened the door for Ali and smiled as they walked in.

...

Two hours later...

"And you jumped in after them?" Ali was fully into Ashlyn's story about jumping off a moving boat when her sunglasses fell in the ocean.

"No, you don't even know." Ashlyn laughed. "These were the best sunglasses ever!" 

She was so into telling the story, even though she also thought it was ridiculous.

"You're crazy." Ali laughed, an amused grin on her face.

"Maybe I used to be." Ashlyn shrugged as she admitted. "Not so much anymore." She winked with a smirk.

"All that for a pair of sunglasses." Ali replied.

"Yep. Broke them the next day too. Sat on them in my car." Ashlyn laughed ruefully.

"Can I get anything else for you girls?" The waiter asked for what seemed like the hundreth time.

"No, thank you." Ashlyn nodded and the waiter rolled his eyes before walking away.

"What's his problem?" Ali asked through a chuckle.

Ashlyn shrugged and then looked at their glasses, still half-full from the time they got there. Now she chuckled.

"I guess- he wants us to order more wine." She watched as Ali's eyes landed on their glasses. "Or at least finish our first round." She added.

They were so engulfed in conversation and getting to know each other that they completely forgot about their drinks. They lost track of time too. They felt like they were the only two people in the world.

...

After the waiter subtly brought them their check, Ali suggested they continue the night at a dive bar, since Ashlyn said she was a fan of them. She knew one in the area that was sure to please.

They walked the few blocks to the next stop, closer to each other this time. Every now and then they would bump shoulders as they talked and walked along. Though they only had a glass of wine each, they were both feeling pretty comfortable and talkative.

...

"Let's make a bet." Ali grins and sits on the edge of the pool table, stick in her hand.

"Oh yea, what's that?" Ashlyn asks, walking over, standing in front of her, grabbing the stick just below her hand.

Ali looks to her with hooded eyes and a smirk.

"If I win..." She poses. "You owe me another beer."

Ashlyn smiles. She planned on buying Ali's drinks all night anyway.

"And if I win?" Ashlyn contests with a smile of her own.

"You finish that sentence." Ali smiles wide and makes a face, out-right flirting with Ashlyn now.

"Okay, okay..." Ashlyn plays it cool and thinks about this one for a moment.

She weighs her options and decides to be bold. They're having a good time, they're obviously very attracted to each other, the chemistry is there. So why not.

"If I win... or should I say **when** I win..." She winks at Ali and leans real close. "You owe me a kiss at the end of the night."

She reaches for the chalk behind Ali and then pulls back. Chalking the end of the stick and avoiding eye contact with Ali, just in case.

Ali thought that was bold, but she knew she set herself up for it. She was hoping for something worthwhile.

"You're on." She hopped off the table and grabbed the stick back. "Get ready to lose."

...


End file.
